


blind - ROLE MODEL

by cdo499



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack Kline-Centric, No Plot/Plotless, No beta we die like winchesters, Songfic, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdo499/pseuds/cdo499
Summary: Jack talks about music and love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	blind - ROLE MODEL

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at @team-free-will-ii on tumblr, if you like

# blind - ROLE MODEL

Singing.

It was quite an experience for Jack.

_She got the gold hoops, Prada fit_

It may have took him a few of his years to actually learn to do it well, but hey, he’s enjoyed every second.

_I’m in love with all of it_

His music taste didn’t really fall in step with Dean, Sam, or Cas, but they did slightly overlap.

_Ex boy didn’t get the picture, cut him out of it_

Whenever Dean played a classic rock song on the Impala, Jack would likely be the one to sing backup to Deans' off-key but enjoyable lead, but Dean was the type of person who just knew _every_ song from the early '70s to the early '00s.

_I fall pretty hard, never really getting far_

Sams' music taste was pretty influenced by his older brother, but where Dean sang along to the greatest rock songs of the '70s, Sam bopped his head to '90s and '00s Billboard hits. Nirvana, Green Day, Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, Maroon 5, Arctic Monkeys, Katy Perry, Fall Out Boy, all of that.

_You make everyone look like they aren’t anyone_

Cas didn’t really listen to much music, Jack could always catch him humming along to whatever classical music came on the radio, but there was also the matter of Cas discovering pop. Jack wouldn’t call that experience _bad_ , necessarily, but it was pretty unnerving, listening to Cas sing along to Taylor Swift.

_I haven’t felt a thing this year_

But Jack found his taste moving towards pop, punk rock, and indie genres.

_And I’m only tryin' to be sincere_

He particularly liked this song.

_Yeah, I’ve never seen something quite like you_

He knew every word, every beat, like it was in his bones.

_I’ve never seen something quite like you_

Sometimes, just for kicks, Jack would leave his playlist on blast in the Impala when there was a fight.

_I try to look away, but something’s in the way_

What could he say? Fighting was a lot cooler while listening to Queen. Or anyone, really.

_I think I’m going blind, I hope it doesn’t change_

Dean would roll his eyes, and after gutting some demon, would shout “Imagine getting killed to Cavetown!”

_'Cause, I’ve never seen something quite like you_

Sam would smile, and out of the corner of his eye, Jack could spot the man timing his blows to the beat.

_But you’re a little like me, same type_

Cas would fight as he usually would, but there would definitely be this extra flair when swinging his angel blade.

_Cancels every date night_

Jack, in particular, would hum along to what was playing, and sometimes, he could feel himself getting a little more powerful.

_Stays home, never leaves_

One time, Jack played Teenagers by MCR on the Impala during a fight.

_Just can’t find the energy_

Dean and Sam sang along, and Cas tapped his knees with a knitted brow.

_I stay pretty numb, never fell for anyone_

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked.

_You seem similar, always end up getting hurt_

“No one in this car is a teenager.” The angel answered simply.

_I haven’t felt a thing this year_

Laughs erupted from around the Imapala.

_And I’m only tryin' to be sincere_

Jack really liked the Emo Trinity, too.

_Yeah, I’ve never seen something quite like you_

Hey Look Ma, I Made It by Panic was his favorite track from the three.

_I’ve never seen something quite like you_

He’d always sing along to that one too, always hoping that his mother could hear him, somehow.

_I try to look away, but something’s in the way_

Another spotlight artist for him was Hozier.

_I think I’m going blind, I hope it doesn’t change_

Mellow tones, great lyrics, and 10/10 singing along factor.

_'Cause, I’ve never seen something quite like you_

Jack had never been in love so far, but there were songs that let him understand the feeling.

_And you’re not one for conversation_

It all seemed to be butterflies, clouds, thunderstorms, and sweet-but-sour candy.

_Always running out of patience_

“What’s it like to fall in love?”

_I’d like to think that we’re the same_

He had asked Dean the question first. The man had answered with something both unexpected but also completely expected, if that makes sense.

“It’s like being friends, but there’s definitely something more.”

“Like best friends?”

“No, not really. It’s different because you’d lay your life down for that person for so many reasons, but one is just to lie down beside them at night.”

Jack tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

“It’s real hard to explain, kid, but imagine this: you’ve been with someone long enough to know them, and they know you, but you want to get to know them in a different way.”

“Oh.”

“D’you get it?”

“A little.”

_I don’t even know your name_

He asked Sam next.

“Why d’you ask?”

“There are a lot of songs about it, and I can’t really grasp it.”

Sam patted his shoulder. “It’s when you want to be with someone, no matter how long that time could be.”

Jack nodded. “But more than friends?”

“Yeah.”

_All I’m really tryin' to say is_

He finally asked Cas.

The angel interlocked his fingers and leaned forward. “It’s very difficult to explain. It’s different for everyone.”

“How is it for you?”

Cas looked over at Dean, who was shelving books. “I just knew. It took me a while to understand what I was feeling, but you don’t just rebel from Heaven for just anyone.”

“You did that for Dean?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “And I have a feeling that I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

_I’ve never seen something quite like you_

Jack would lay his life down for his family, but he guessed that he hasn’t found anyone like that.

_And I’ve never seen something quite like you_

At least, not yet.

_I try to look away, but something’s in the way_

Music—and his family—helped him understand, maybe not it all, but he got the gist of it.

_I think I’m going blind, I hope it doesn’t change_

Love was messy, and that was okay.

_'Cause, I’ve never seen something quite like you_

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [playlist for jack,](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/13hVZOmTcagX7TILDCsZ9J?si=yQ5MWI_TTG6skQrPWV9zgQ)too!


End file.
